Iremi
Iremi is one of the main protagonists of the series. She likes to change clothes often, and spends money like water. With apparent cruelty, Iremi often beats on companions and enemies alike, including Enzu, her best friend, and Ethermask. However this is only in jest and she actually cares a great deal for her companions and would do anything to protect them. Iremi's incredible magical talent and high-strung personality make her an entity most are incapable of ignoring. "Those who don't know the pain of others... Perhaps they'll understand after they feel the pain themselves.." Iremi to the soldiers that attacked the kids Appearance Iremi has red hair and eyes. Her clothes change throughout the story and are often seen as clownish, but after Ethermask gives her hair pins, she always wears them. In season two, she wears one of the hair pins, as she appears to have lost one of them. After the time skip, Iremi is a beautiful and petite young woman, though it is said she looks much younger than she is. Her hair has grown out, and she is slightly shorter than Enzu much to her chagrin, though she was the taller one when they were children. Gallery Iremi-0.jpeg Magician Iremi 3.PNG I2.jpeg Iremi2.jpeg Magician Iremi.PNG Personality Relationships Organizations Allies Enzu Iremy and Enzu have been friends since childhood. Ethermask She has a slight crush on Ethermask(May be mistaken as a fatherly love). Matthew Dirt Enemies Other Abilities and Powers Magic Iremi originally only knew Forest Magic spells but has demonstrated her Lightning Magic with a wordless spell. She can also utilize other elements and more capably than prior to the release of her seal. While they are speaking, Molly realizes that Iremi doesn't even know basic things about magic, and realizes that everything she does is her natural talent or spells she herself made up. Forest Magic * Protection of the Forest * Forest's Calm * Forest Wall Runes Iremi is one of the few people in the world who can read and understand runes with magic. It is genetic but skips many generations, as the last one with the same ability came 12 generations before her. That woman was probably known as the Witch of the South. Though it can be hard and tiring for her and takes up a lot of energy to read and understand the runes, she contributes greatly to Ethermask's search with her ability. It is later revealed that this ability was attributed to the seal cast onto her by Wendra, and reading runes serves to reinforce the seal used to contain her growing powers and instability. Spirit Summoning Molly goes on to say that for magicians, having a contracted spirit is a source of pride and that you can only have one. This confuses Iremi since she herself has many. The Seal Iremi appears to have a very powerful seal on her magic put on her when was a child by the head of their village, Wandra. Her ability to read runes is part of this seal. History Past Before she reached the age of five Iremi have displayed frightening magical abilities. So much so that the other witches from the village where she belongs tried to make a forbidden ritual to cripple her body and mind for life thus hindering her progress but was hindered by the intervention of the village head, the elf Wandra. However, to somehow satisfy the worries of the witches who tried to cripple Iremi. Wandra instead placed a powerful elven seal on Iremi abilities. Season 1 Born and raised in the forest town of Adat, Iremi lived with her grandmother for most of her childhood. Due to her friendship with Enzu, she ended up leaving the forest with them in order to travel the world. Along their journey, Iremi has a crisis of faith when she witnesses Ethermask mercilessly slaughter two of Janus' agents. Chapter 25 After a slight confrontation with Ethermask, Iremi indicates that she disagrees with Ethermasks brutal method and will find a way to change in, thus regaining her vigor in the group. Once the group makes their way into the Magic City of Tisea, Ethermask buys Iremi a magical fire-resistance necklace in order to protect her from her elemental opposite. Chapter 27 Being left to explore to city with Enzu and a sackful of gold, Iremi goes on a spending spree, acquiring a new outfit and many additional accessories before being robbed by a thief named Dirt. After chasing down and destroying the thiefs hideout, Iremi finds a stone tablet that makes mention of a clan of immortals. This gives the crew their next destination. Before leaving the city, Ethermask decides to purchase and give Iremi a set of brass hair pins. Chapter 37 Season 2 Eight years after separating from Ethermask, Iremi, Enzu, and Matthew have grown considerably. Enzu is now a master swordsman, Matthew has been practicing swordsmanship, and Iremi has continued increasing her magical power. To earn money (used mostly for Iremi's spending sprees), the group have become bounty hunters, however most of their time is spent trying to locate Ethermask with Iremi as their new leader. This task has become much harder due to the increasing amount of Ethermask imposters that have been popping up. After taking down another imposter, the group travels to meet up with the merchant Ajussi from their childhood. When they arrive they discover that Ajussi is now very a rich and influential. This visit is very hard for Iremi at first since she had blamed him during most of her childhood for Dirt's death and their seperation from Ethermask. Howver she puts this aside and actually comforts Ajussi when he is informed of Dirt's death. After telling him about their search for Ethermask Ajussi offers to begin searching as well and convinces them to stay the night and rest. The next morning they set sail for Iremi and Enzu's hometown for a visit in one of Ajussi's largest ships. As soon as they arrive, Iremi excitedly greets her grandmother who she hasn't seen in two years while Enzu comments on her childish behavior. After greeting Enzu and Matthew her grandmother invites them into her home. Soon after Wandra comes to greet them and invite them all to dinner. As they begin eating Keita (Iremi's grandmother) asks if they have found Ethermask yet, so Iremi explains their circumstances. After hearing Enzu say that they need a lead, Wandra recommends that they go to the library in Magic City and try to get information there since that place in known for its vast amounts of available knowledge and offers to write them an introduction. She then asks to hear about there travels since she rarely leaves the village. Trivia Notes Category:Characters Category:Magicians Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Breakers Category:Bounty Hunter